


Tree

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Flirting, Ogling, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 6th December:Sam cuts down a Christmas tree while Chloe watches





	

It was a little cold on the tree trunk that Chloe had chosen as her seat. They had ventured into the woods for a nice little Christmas tree for their apartment. It was something special to get one yourself opposed to buying one for a change.

The view was nice, too.

Sam had stripped off his jacket and Chloe could see his muscles flex under his shirt when he swung his axe. Snow was late in coming this year.

“Enjoying the view?”, Sam teased her when he caught her looking.

“Of course,” Chloe said, smiling at him. “It would be even better if you took your shirt off.”


End file.
